Une histoire peut-elle commencer autour d'un verre?
by lovagirl58
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière âgée de 22 ans, a tout pour être heureuse. Elle exerce un métier qu'elle adore, elle a un petit ami qu'elle aime, elle est aussi très entourée par ses amis. Mais, un soir, alors qu'elle rentre du travail, elle ne s'attendait pas à passer une mauvaise soirée. Afin de se changer les idées, elle décide d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.


Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.

Merci a mes Beta pour leur aide :)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

Un soir de fin juin, Hermione sortait de son travail, il était près de 22h et elle était épuisée par sa journée. Elle transplana et fut contente quand elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans la ruelle du centre de Londres qui se trouvait non loin de chez elle. La jeune sorcière se hâta de rentrer, n'ayant pour seule envie que de prendre une bonne douche et se glisser dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

En arrivant dans l'appartement qu'elle avait acheté peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait obtenu du Ministère de la Magie du a son statue d'héroïne de guerre,elle fut surprise de trouver la table à manger dressée avec des bougies allumées.

En voyant son petit ami, qui n'était autre que Ron, Hermione se rappela tout à coup que la veille il lui avait demandé de rentrer de bonne heure afin qu'ils dînent ensemble.

\- Euh, bonsoir, dit prudemment Hermione.

Elle essaya de jauger l'humeur de son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure-là ? voulut savoir Ron.

\- On a eu une urgence et j'étais obligée de rester, répondit Hermione.

\- Comme toujours, soupira Ron.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu étais la seule médicomage de service ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Non, avoua à contrecœur Hermione.

Elle sentait que cette conversation aller virer en dispute.

\- Donc tu n'étais pas obligée de rester. Tu aurais pu être à l'heure pour le dîner si tu l'avais voulu.

\- Si c'est à cause du dîner, je suis désolée. On pourra dîner ensemble demain soir, je te promets que je serai à l'heure, dit Hermione.

\- Non, c'était ce soir qui était important, dit Ron.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami tenait temps à ce que ce soit ce soir le dîner. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'il y avait d'important aujourd'hui.

\- Hermione, tu as oublié ! s'exclama Ron en constatant que sa petite amie ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, ajouta-t-il.

Ron et Hermione avait commencé à sortir ensemble peu de temps après la grande guerre.

La jeune sorcière blanchit en entendant les paroles de son petit ami. Ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête.

\- Oh… Euh… Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione. Je te promets de me rattraper et…

\- Non, ne promets pas quelque chose que tu ne feras pas, la coupa Ron.

\- Mais…

\- J'en ai plus que marre de tes promesses vides de sens ! Je passe toujours au second plan ! J'en ai marre que ton métier compte plus que moi ! s'écria Ron.

\- Quoi !? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mon travail ne compte pas plus que toi ! se défendit Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? Alors explique-moi comment ça se fait que tu aies oublié notre dîner ? Comment ça se fait qu'au bout de cinq ans de relation on n'habite toujours pas ensemble ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne construise pas une famille ? la questionna Ron.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête à avoir des enfants, en plus ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'exerce mon métier et… commença Hermione.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, ton travail passe avant moi, la coupa Ron.

Ce dernier était fatigué de ces disputes, c'était toujours la même chose.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tout arrêter, soupira Ron.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

Elle n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Tu n'es pas prête à avoir des enfants alors que moi si. Tu vois plus souvent tes collègues que moi, expliqua Ron. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble, ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Hermione sursauta en entendant sa porte d'entrée claquer. Alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, elle essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il était vrai qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps au travail, mais en même temps c'était normal. En plus ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était médicomage et elle se voyait mal partir et laisser le travail aux autres.

Hermione arpentait le salon de long en large tel un lion en cage. Ayant marre d'être enfermée, elle transplana. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant le Chaudron Baveur. Un bon verre lui ferait peut être oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle entra et s'installa dans un coin tranquille avant de commander un verre de vin.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était toujours dans le bar, un jeune sorcier y entra. Il s'installa au bar et le barman lui servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. En même temps, vu qu'il venait ici tous les soirs, le barman connaissait bien ce qu'il prenait.

Le jeune sorcier balaya la salle tout en sirotant son verre. À un moment, son regard tomba sur Hermione. Il fut étonné de la voir ici à cette heure-ci et fut encore plus étonné de la voir avec un verre de vin.

Le sorcier avait dû rester trop longtemps à fixer la sorcière car le barman lui apprit qu'elle était ici depuis une demi-heure et qu'elle en était à son troisième verre.

\- Sers-moi deux Whisky, dit le jeune sorcier.

Après avoir été servi, il s'empara des verres et alla vers Hermione. Il posa l'un des verres devant elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… commença Hermione en voyant le verre.

Elle se stoppa net en reconnaissant son pire ennemi.

\- Rassure-toi, il n'est pas empoisonné, dit Drago en s'asseyant en face d'elle. C'est quand même mieux que du vin, ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Hermione fut surprise par son geste et ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Elle but prudemment une gorgée et laissa le liquide chauffer sa gorge.

Drago, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Il commanda une nouvelle tournée quand Hermione eut fini son verre.

Les deux ennemis restèrent assis en silence, ne faisant qu'enchainer les verres. Drago se demandait quand même ce qu'il arrivait à la jeune femme pour qu'elle accepte un verre de sa part et pour qu'elle boive autant. Mais il se garda bien de lui poser des questions.

Après avoir bu un peu plus de cinq verres, Hermione décida de partir. Elle fit un signe de tête à Drago avant de sortir du Chaudron Baveur. Quand elle fut dehors, elle tendit brusquement sa baguette du bras droit et quelques secondes plus tard apparut le Magicobus. Elle monta dedans et donna son adresse. Une fois chez elle, elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'écroula sur son lit.

Quant à Drago, il but un dernier verre avant de transplaner dans son nouveau manoir. Il n'habitait plus dans celui de son enfance. Peu de temps après son procès, il avait décidé de laisser le manoir familial et s'en était trouvé un autre qui n'était pas chargé de mauvais souvenirs.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Elle alla péniblement à la salle de bain afin de prendre une potion. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir besoin d'utiliser ce genre de potion sur elle, bien qu'elle en avait toujours quelques unes en stock au cas où. Après l'avoir bue, elle se sentait d'attaque pour une bonne journée.

 **OoO**

Un mois avaient passés depuis qu'Hermione avait été dans ce bar. Elle avait repris tranquillement le cours de sa vie.

Un soir, après être rentré chez elle après avoir passé un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures au travail, Hermione tria son courrier quand elle tomba sur la _Gazette du sorcier_. Elle la lâcha d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait été brûlée. En première page se trouvait une photo de Ron en train d'embrasser une fille. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille vu que c'était Lavande Brown. Sous la photo il y avait une petite note demandant de se référer à la page 3 pour pouvoir lire l'article sur leur idylle.

Hermione se sentait blessée, trahie. Elle s'était doutée que Ron allait refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un mais elle aurait aimé l'apprendre autrement que dans la _Gazette du sorcier_.

Sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse plus que ça, Hermione transplana. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant le Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'installa à la même table qu'auparavant et commanda de nouveau un verre de vin.

La jeune sorcière était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un certain jeune sorcier s'approcha d'elle.

\- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un con, dit le sorcier en faisant référence à l'article de la Gazette qu'il avait lu ce matin.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit Drago s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui tendre un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle prit le verre qu'il venait de lui apporter et le but d'une traite.

Comme la fois précédente, les deux jeunes sorciers burent plusieurs verres en silence avant qu'Hermione ne rentre chez elle.

 **OoO**

Près d'un mois était passé depuis la parution de l'article dans la gazette. Hermione n'avait pas trop eu le temps de s'épancher dessus tellement elle était débordée.

Un soir, alors qu'elle avait bientôt fini sa garde, une jeune femme fut admise aux urgences. Elle était vraiment dans un état critique. Hermione passa plusieurs heures à essayer de sauver la femme mais en vain.

C'est bouleversée qu'Hermione alla au Chaudron Baveur. Elle se laissa choir sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle essaya de comprendre à côté de quoi elle était passée pour que sa patiente meure.

Elle sursauta en entendant un verre se poser devant elle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Drago s'asseoir en face d'elle. Hermione avala d'une traite son verre et fit signe au barman de lui en servir un autre. Elle fit tourner le liquide ambré dans le verre et se perdit dans sa contemplation.

\- Je viens de perdre mon premier patient. C'était une jeune sorcière de 19 ans. Elle est arrivée aux urgences dans un état critique, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, elle raconta à Drago ce qui s'était passé avec la jeune fille. À la fin de son récit, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux, que ça lui avait fait du bien d'en parler.

Après avoir bu un autre verre, Hermione se leva pour partir.

\- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour la sauver, dit Drago avant qu'elle ne parte.

Hermione fut touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça ne ressemblait pas au Drago qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Déjà le fait qu'il lui offre des verres et qu'il s'assoit avec elle lui prouvait qu'il avait changé.

 **OoO**

Les jours suivant, Hermione retourna chaque soir au Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'asseyait toujours à la même table et chaque soir Drago la rejoignait soit avec un verre soit avec quelque chose à manger. C'était comme une sorte de routine. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient de la compagnie de l'autre.

Il était arrivé une ou deux fois que ce soit Drago qui arrivait en premier, alors il s'installait à leur table et l'attendait.

Les autres habitués du bar avaient au départ trouvé un peu étrange leur attitude mais à présent ils ne faisaient même plus attention à eux.

 **OoO**

Un samedi soir, alors qu'Hermione venait de finir sa semaine de travail, elle entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et fut surprise de ne pas voir Drago. Elle commanda deux verres et l'attendit. Plus le temps passée et moins elle ne vit Drago arriver.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ayant marre d'attendre, Hermione rentra chez elle. Quand elle entra dans son appartement, elle entendit un petit bruit répété provenant de la fenêtre du salon. Elle s'en approcha et vit qu'un hibou se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le parchemin qu'il portait dans son bec. Sur ce dernier était écrit la date du lendemain, une certaine heure ainsi qu'une adresse et c'était signé ''DM''.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi il lui avait envoyé ce message. Elle décida de remettre au lendemain ses questions car elle était fatiguée de sa journée.

Le lendemain au alentour de 7h, Hermione était réveillé dans son lit et elle ne savait toujours pas si elle allait se rendre à la fameuse adresse ou pas. Elle avait beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Après avoir cogité pendant près de trois heures, elle se leva et se prépara. Elle enfila une petite robe d'été avant de transplaner. Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard devant un manoir. Elle frappa à la porte de ce dernier.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, dit Drago après avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Je n'étais non plus pas sûr de venir, avoua Hermione. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Chez moi, répondit Drago.

\- Chez toi ? répéta Hermione. Ce n'est pourtant pas le manoir de ta famille.

\- J'ai laissé le manoir Malefoy et je me suis acheté celui-ci, expliqua Drago.

\- Ah d'accord.

\- On reste sur le seuil à discuter ou on rentre et je te fais visiter ? la taquina Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de passer devant lui afin d'entrer.

Comme Drago lui avait proposé, il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Hermione aimait bien ce manoir, elle le préférait à l'autre. Outre le fait qu'elle avait des mauvais souvenirs dans l'ancien, elle trouvait que le nouveau était plus lumineux et plus chaleureux.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invitée ici ? demanda Hermione quand ils furent dans le salon.

\- Je me suis dit que ça nous changerait. Mais si tu préfères, on peut se retrouver ce soir au Chaudron Baveur, répondit Drago.

\- Non, ça me va. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier soir ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Elle se mordit la joue en se rendant compte de sa question. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Bien qu'elle s'était posé la question, elle ne comptait pas lui demander. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Drago fut surpris par sa question. Il aurait pu se sentir énervé qu'elle lui demande des comptes, mais bizarrement ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- J'avais une réunion avec des nouveaux investisseurs afin de faire fructifier mon entreprise de fabrication de potions. Vu qu'elle s'est finie très tard, je n'ai pas pu venir. Donc quand je suis rentré je t'ai envoyé un hibou pour t'inviter aujourd'hui, expliqua Drago.

Hermione fut contente de sa réponse. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle avait eu un peu peur qu'il se soit lassé de leur rendez-vous quotidien.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ta propre entreprise, dit Hermione.

\- Peu de temps après mon procès, je me suis demandé ce que je voulais faire. Vu que j'avais une bonne prédisposition en potion, j'ai prit quelques cours du soir afin de m'améliorer encore plus ainsi que des cours de management. Et grâce à l'argent que j'avais, j'ai décidé de monter ma propre entreprise. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas était facile au départ à cause de mon nom mais au fil du temps j'ai réussit à gagner le respect des gens. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une dizaine employée, lui apprit Drago.

Au cours de la journée qu'ils passèrent ensemble, ils apprirent à vraiment se connaitre et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient jugés sans vraiment savoir. Ils passaient vraiment un très bon moment ensemble.

Ce fut un peu déçu qu'Hermione partit de chez Drago le lendemain aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Elle aurait bien aimé prolonger ce moment mais il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu car elle reprenait le travail en début d'après-midi.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione se fit la promesse qu'il y aurait d'autres journées comme celle qu'elle venait de passer avec Drago. Mais ce que ne savait pas la jeune sorcière, c'est que Drago se faisait la même promesse avant de partir au travail.

 **OoO**

Après le fameux jour où Drago avait invité Hermione pour la première fois chez lui, les deux sorciers continuèrent à se voir régulièrement que ce soit au Chaudron Baveur ou chez l'un ou l'autre. Après un moment à se voir un peu en secret, ils décidèrent de ne plus cacher leur amitié et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quand les amis d'Hermione furent au courant de sa relation avec Drago, ils ne furent pas très contents. Mais au fil du temps, ils s'étaient fait une raison.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les objectifs d'Hermione avaient changé. Par exemple, avant, son boulot comptait plus que tout, à tel point que sa vie personnelle passait au second plan, alors que depuis qu'elle était avec Drago ce n'était plus le cas. Bien sûr elle adorait toujours son travail et était toujours aussi assidue, mais elle ne faisait plus d'heures supplémentaire. Autre petit changement, avec Ron, Hermione ne se voyait pas vivre en couple, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec Drago, donc c'est tout naturellement que la jeune sorcière accepta d'emménager chez Drago quand ce dernier lui proposa au bout d'un an et demi de relation.

 **ooooo**

Un soir de la mi-août, une sorcière entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Cette sorcière avait l'air d'être très en colère. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin tranquille et commanda un verre de vin.

Le barman fut surprit de voir cette sorcière, car bien entendu il l'avait reconnue. Il était surpris car ça faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue dans son bar.

Peu de temps après que la sorcière se soit installée, un homme entra. Après avoir balayé la salle du regard, il alla au comptoir et commanda deux Whisky Pur Feu. Une fois servi, il prit les verres et alla vers la sorcière qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il posa l'un des verres devant elle avant de s'installer sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

La sorcière leva les yeux et dut retenir un sourire en voyant le verre devant elle et qui venait de s'asseoir à sa table. Elle but tranquillement son verre, en commanda un autre et le but tout aussi tranquillement sans vraiment prêter attention à la personne qui était assise en face d'elle.

\- Mon mari est un casse-couille, dit la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

\- Un casse-couille ? répéta abasourdi le sorcier.

\- Oui un casse-couille, confirma la sorcière. Tu vois, je voulais partir en lune de miel en France mais il n'a pas voulu. Même pas pour me faire plaisir, donc c'est bien un casse-couille, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu as pensé que si ton mari ne voulait pas partir en France c'était peut être parce qu'il avait prévu autre chose ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Et bien si c'est le cas, il a intérêt à ce que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment grandiose, dit la sorcière.

\- Est-ce que prendre une année sabbatique pour faire le tour du monde au lieu de partir un mois en France est assez grandiose pour toi ? demanda le sorcier.

\- Tu as vraiment prévu ça ? demanda la sorcière abasourdie.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai prévu.

\- Mais Drago, on ne peut pas partir un an ! s'exclama la sorcière.

\- Mais si Hermione. J'ai demandé à tes supérieurs et ils sont d'accord. Quant à moi, je suis mon propre patron donc il n'y a pas de problème, expliqua Drago. Si ça te convient, on part demain.

Elle était plus que ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- Alors Madame Malefoy, ton mari est toujours un casse-couilles ? voulut savoir Drago.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Mon mari n'est plus un casse-couilles, répondit-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Finis ton verre qu'on puisse rentrer. On a nos valises à faire.

C'est tout excitée qu'Hermione finit son verre et suivit son mari jusqu'à chez eux.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient mariés quelques mois plus tôt, trois ans après leur emménagement ensemble. Les proches de la jeune sorcière furent heureux de cet événement car depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient, ses amis la trouvaient plus épanouie. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien et ne prenait jamais autant soin d'elle depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, il lui faisait voir la vie autrement et il la faisait se sentir belle.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Hermione et Drago se trouvaient dans la salle des portoloin du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Drago à sa femme.

\- Plus que prête, répondit Hermione.

Elle était vraiment excitée. Elle avait hâte de partir à la découverte du monde. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de sa femme.

À midi, leur portoloin s'illumina et emporta avec lui les jeunes mariés.


End file.
